


She'd Take Me Anywhere As Long As She Stays With Me

by jupitertwix_13



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, F/M, Graphic Description, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitertwix_13/pseuds/jupitertwix_13
Summary: A canon divergent where Patch had waited just a little longer for Diego to show up before trying to find Klaus. And how it could've prevented the apocalypse.“I thought you would’ve already gone up.”“I was thinking about it. Took you long enough.” She said, shoving his shoulder jokingly.“Yeah, sorry about that. I had to find my other brother.”“Wait he isn’t here?”“No, I think the other one is here.”She stared at him like he was going to explain it all, but he most certainly was not. He tapped her on the shoulder smiling.“What’s the plan Dora?”
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	She'd Take Me Anywhere As Long As She Stays With Me

**Author's Note:**

> [The title is from a song called Molly's Lips by Nirvana. 10/10 recommend.]

“Klaus.” The brothers realized, looking over at Five. Patch was on Klaus’s trail, not Five’s. 

How did they have no clue? Diego realized he never clarified which brother he was looking for. He was never exactly used to that now was he. Ben was dead, Five used to be gone, he would never be looking for Luther, and so usually the only one in question was Klaus.

“Go, I’ll wait here with-” Diego didn’t listen to the rest before slamming his door, already high tailing it out. Holding the address in his hand he sprinted down the street, looking for any signs of direction towards it.

It was a crappy hotel, he knew that from his time as an officer. Most of the calls from there were from overdosing druggies, or old people who fell down the especially shitty stairs. He had no clue how that place stayed in business, hardly anyone entered and left. That meant it was a great place to get high, hide away, or apparently take his brother.

The pressure weighed on his shoulder, she’d called thirty minutes ago. Thirty goddamn minutes had passed since she’d gotten the location and if Diego knew anything about Patch it was that she wasn’t going to wait that long for his sorry ass to get there. She was going to go in herself, throw herself in danger to get his brother out. His brother that he should’ve kept a keen eye on. His junkie brother who was stuck in some hotel.

Did she already go in? Did whoever had taken Klaus already hurt them both? How did he not realize Klaus was missing?

Thoughts flew through his head as he finally turned down the right road heading straight towards the motel.

Patch waited in the motel lobby long enough. It had been thirty minutes, and if she knew anything about Diego it was if he didn’t make it here in that time frame he wasn’t coming at all.

“Screw it.” She muttered, pulling down her shirt sleeve over her new watch. She just bought it, and she had to admit it worked so much better than her last one. It had always run just a little behind, and always froze at every half hour causing her to restart it.

Maybe her old watch was like Diego, just running a little behind. She paused at the door, considering it for a minute. It was just some stupid logic, it didn’t mean anything. But still she crossed her arms and took a few steps back.

Just a couple more minutes, if he wasn’t here in ten more she was going in herself. She could wait just a little longer. Hopefully his brother could too.

If he was anything like Diego, then he definitely could. She continued tapping her fingers on her arm.

Diego was so close. He could feel the anxiety building in his chest. He silently thanked his dad's training for making him this fit, picking up the speed as he ran into the motel parking lot. It was, as he thought nearly empty. He slowed down to a light jog, listening for any gunshots or screaming. But he didn’t hear anything, not even Klaus’s obnoxious voice teasing anyone, or his hearty laughter filling the air as it usually did. He couldn’t tell if that was a bad thing or not.

Flicking out a knife he surveyed the area, making sure there was no one watching from the bushes or garbage truck. His vigilante act was one he had to uphold. He wanted to call for Patch, but didn’t want to alert anyone to his presence.

Their last conversation didn’t exactly leave off on a good note. Diego said the wrong words, and they bickered about something and she walked off, but not without saying she was sorry about his mom. 

It felt tight in his stomach, the thought of that being their last conversation. He looked up to the top levels and felt the urge to go run up there. He began towards the stairs, holding on to the railing and gaining the courage to climb up.

But before he could take his first steps, a hand pressed tightly into his shoulder. Without thinking, or more like on reflex he twisted around bringing down the arm and shoved the knife to the soft skin of their neck.

“Diego!” They gasped, in their all too familiar stern voice.

“Oh shit Eudora.” He said, dropping his hand back to his side and taking in her confused face. He was shocked she wasn’t fuming.

“Don’t call me that. You okay?”

“Just fine. You?” He said, reaching up to wipe the little bit of blood he drew off her neck. She stopped his hand and did it herself.

“Could be better. What were you thinking going there yourself?” She snapped, voiced now hushed to a whisper.

“I thought you would’ve already gone up.”

“I was thinking about it. Took you long enough.” She said, shoving his shoulder jokingly.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I had to find my other brother.”

“Wait he isn’t here?”

“No, I think the other one is here.”

She stared at him like he was going to explain it all, but he most certainly was not. He tapped her on the shoulder smiling.

“What’s the plan Dora?” 

She sighed, glancing up the staircase at the rooms above. None of the rooms on the top or bottom had the lights on. But she had an instinct to head up, feeling as if the people holding Diego’s brother wouldn’t have chosen a room on the bottom floor. It was too vulnerable.

“I say we head up first.” She said, taking her gun out of the holster and motioning up. She started to move upwards and he stuck his arm out.

“I’ll go first.” Diego said, and then at her irritated face he chuckled. “I have a better aim, remember. Being a superhero and all.”

“Ah yeah, the superhero decked out in a leather vigilante outfit. Very professional.”

He laughed lightly, then flanked the wall on the staircase, forcing his shaky legs to move up. He tried to make it less noticeable, but forgot Patch was a very observant individual. She nudged his elbow when they got to the top, looking at him in concern.

Diego offered her a shaky smile, and nodded knowing very well she didn’t buy it. There was no time to talk about this, his brother was locked up in one of these rooms.

They began making their way down the hallway, listening closely for any talking, arguing, or just any noise in the dead silent place. About halfway down they heard a loud banging sound, and headed back to the door they’d just passed. Diego toggled the doorknob and it didn’t budge.

Patch saw the cleaning lady, walked over to her cart a few doors down and with her free hand motioned for the keys.

The lady looked like she was going to give it to them for a minute, but then glanced down at Diego and scurried off in a panic down the hall.

“Shit.” Patch mumbled looking back. Diego caught her eyes, then whipped out another knife and began to pick at the lock. The banging sound from inside grew louder and he whispered a silent prayer that they weren’t doing that to Klaus. That he was okay.

The knife’s edge broke off inside of the handle.

“No, no, no.” He sputtered. Patch placed a hand on his arm, motioning for him to calm down but all odds were out of the window when it was his family being hurt. Diego brought his foot up and slammed it down on the handle, making it bend.

Patch muttered something behind him about being too loud, but Diego chose to ignore it hitting the knob again despite her silent protests. It took one final hit, and it gave away the door edging open silently.

There was a muffled scream and Diego locked eyes with a bloody and damaged Klaus. He rushed forward, peeling off the tap.

“A-ar-are you okay?”

“Yeah totally. Feels like heaven.” He laughed, causing Diego to sigh and pull him into a hug.

Klaus couldn’t wrap his arms around him since he was still tied up, but Patch saw it and rushed to his right, Diego’s left and started cutting loose the ropes binding him to the chair. Diego pulled away and checked his injuries, deciding they could wait until he got home for mom to check them out.

Patch cut him free and he reached up to mess up Diego’s hair laughing.

“Hurry get out.” She said, tugging the final rope away from his legs. Klaus leaped up just as the bathroom door creaked open and bullets flew out. Diego chucked a knife and it curved around the corner, earning a solid scream. Klaus made a loud banging sound as he attempted his escape, dragging something along with him. He wanted to stop his brother from taking whatever it was, until Patch began talking to the person tucked into the bathroom.

“Come out with your hands up or I will shoot! This is the cops!” Patch shouted, aiming her gun at the door. A hand came around the corner holding its own in surrender.

“Don’t! Don’t shoot.” A man's voice rang out. Diego held a knife tightly in his hand, standing a little ways in front of Patch who was behind the bed. She motioned for the guy to drop to his knees and he did, throwing the gun just a little ways ahead of him.

“Keep your hands behind your head.” she said, voice clear and void of emotions. The man nodded, but then a gunshot rang out.

Diego spun to Patch who turned and shot a figure behind them, the body hitting the ground with a soft thunk. She didn’t look injured and that’s when he felt it, a solid pain in his back. He wasn’t sure exactly where, but he did know that it was not good. The figure in front of him lunged for the gun, latching on to it and shooting at Patch. The bullet missed and hit the bed. Diego chucked his knife, ignoring his body's cry of pain and watched it place itself in the man's heart, blood soaking the suit.

 _Best of the best huh Five?_ He thought watching the man fall over dead. Someone was touching his shoulder, and he felt his legs give out underneath him. He collapsed, knees driving hard into the ground causing the pain to spike as he gritted his teeth.

“Diego? Did it hit you?” Patch’s face swam into view, as she held him up straight. He tried to stay up but felt himself falling backwards and she lowered him slowly, taking off her jacket. She pressed it to his wound to try and slow the bleeding. The movement sent white hot pain flashing over his eyes and he shouted.

“Hey no it’s okay. You’re fine.” Her voice was shaky, and that scared him. It never was like that, she was always in control of the situation. He heard her talking into her radio, calling for an ambulance and reporting her location.

He realized they were still in this stupid hotel.

“Eudora, go. Get out of here, before they come.” He said, through grimaces of pain.

“Fat chance.” 

She kept the pressure applied even though it hurt like hell. He could feel himself drifting off, his body wanting to shut down and make him go to sleep. He felt his eyes slowly slip closed.

Then a hand grabbed his face, a hand soaked with blood. “No stay awake, don’t fall asleep on me okay. Keep your eyes open, just focus on my face Diego.”

The voice was sweet, and full of worry. Was she hurt too? He pried his eyes open, all of his energy pouring into the action. He scanned her for injuries, not seeing any visible. He opened his mouth to ask her, but all that came out was a dry cough which sent more pain then he could tolerate.

“I’m okay. Just relax and focus on staying awake okay?” She said, reading his mind. He tried to nod, but his head wouldn’t follow what his brain was commanding him to do. 

Diego kept his eyes on Patch, staring at her as she reached over and pulled a pillow off the bed for him to lay his head on. She didn’t leave his side, and he thought he saw her crying. When she lifted his head to tuck the pillow under, he raised his hand to wipe at her cheeks. It came away wet and he felt a pit form in his throat.

“That bad Dora?” He choked out, realizing he was crying too.

“You’re okay, you’re going to be okay. They’re almost here.”

Diego wasn’t sure if she was comforting him or herself, but the words only hurt more. Almost. He almost made it. He almost got out. She almost got shot. Klaus almost wasn’t found. It was such a depressing word and he wished she hadn’t said that.

“Don’t say that.”

“Say what Diego?”

“Almost.”

It meant they were so close, but it never quite happened. _They were almost there._ _It was just too late for him._ He could almost hear it now. _He almost made it._ Patch was saying something else but he couldn’t focus on it anymore, his whole body throbbed and her jacket was almost bled through. Ha almost. She must’ve realized he wasn’t paying attention anymore as she ran her hand through his hair. 

He wanted to fall asleep, to drift off but he knew she would freak out. The darkness seemed just so welcoming now and he hadn’t been on the ground that long either. He wanted to fall into it, let it take him whole. Let it take his pain and leave him full and empty again. It seemed so easy too. All he has to do is close his eyes, and with every blink it seems easier. But every time he opens his eyes he can see Patch crying, and she never cries. He’ll stay up to make sure she never does again.

All the sudden there were other footsteps walking into the room and he couldn’t force his head over to look, so he gazed at Patch’s face as she shouted for help. The others were already dead, he could’ve told you himself. He laughed and she looked back down at him, worry still etched into her expression.

Another face came into his vision, as she talked to the new man. He kept her eyes pinned on her. She looked back down, as the man disappeared and was saying something to him, but he couldn’t hear it. She knew that and her face tightened still looking at him. He didn’t know what to do and he fumbled for her hand, which she took without hesitation gripping it softly.

She pressed a kiss to it, holding it close to her. The man was back and he and another guy lifted him up, and onto some bed thing making him close his eyes in pain. When he could open them again, Patch was still next to him helping the paramedics wheel him out of the room. 

The hallway was cool, a lot cooler than the room and it did not help his sleepiness. Once they were in it the captain began pulling Patch away for questioning. She tried to stay, he could tell, but she slowly let go of his hand. He panicked, the pain coming in full bursts and felt around for her again. She was gone.

His eyes fluttered shut, and he felt so much. The man from earlier was telling him to stay awake as they went down an elevator? He had no clue there even was one. When it hit the bottom floor, the stretcher jolted and his vision went black. 

When he could see again, there was a low ceiling above him with some guy holding his arm. He didn’t like that, but he didn’t have the energy to move again. Red and blue lights flashed outside of the window. _You’re in an ambulance._ His brain helped fill in. He drifted off again.

He woke up to the ceiling flying past him and for a moment he thought he was falling. But he refused to jerk, knowing it would only hurt him more. He turned a corner and was brought into a room, seeing a bag of blood hanging over him. When a needle came into view he felt his mind go blank and his eyes closed once more.

He can’t remember much after that. There were a few times where he thought he woke up. But the world wasn’t colorful. A little girl had come into view once, and muttered something about it not being his time yet. He didn’t have a solid clue as to what that meant, but he felt the darkness engulf him. Maybe this is what death is like. Solid black, quiet, and painless. Painless. He didn’t feel anything anymore. Not happiness, sadness, anger, pain, and everything that branches out from those emotions. Just a nice calm dark.

Something creeped up in the darkness despite all of it. Pained expressions and promises swept over his mind. He felt guilty. Guilty for making Patch cry, and not talking things out. Guilty for not getting along with Luther. For not helping Five with whatever he had going on. For not noticing Klaus was missing, or not meeting Allison’s daughter Claire. He felt guilty about not forgiving Vanya for that outrageous book so wrote about their lives. Sure he didn’t like that information being accessible to the world, but in a way he deserved it. He never included her in anything. He felt horrible about shutting off mom, she would be horrified with him right now.

His mind kept filling in small things he wished he would’ve done, changes in the way he would have acted. All of the sudden he wanted nothing else but to wake up and see them all again. To put everything aside and just live with them.

He felt his mind trying to decide on whether he could go one way, that was littered with pain, or another, back to the calm black darkness. He wanted to fall into it so much. The peace called him and wanted to welcome him with warm soft arms. Maybe that was the way out, the way to his family and friends. Diego wanted to choose that direction, feeling his mind lean towards it and just as it was about to take him again he paused to think.

Life was never easy. It was full of pain and sadness. Everything horrible stacked up into one big package. His dad's training had left him sore, tired, angry, and crying yet he still found himself grateful for it when he was running to get to Patch and Klaus. Maybe it was kind of the same? Life was going to hurt like hell, but in the end he’d be grateful for it. Everything he had worked for would lead up to something so much greater in the end. This wasn’t the way to go out. All mushed up in his feelings of regret and begging for the calmness. He had to fight through it all until there wasn’t a choice anymore. Until the only thing left was the peace and then, only then would he know he could make the right choice. So what’s a little more pain to see everyone he’s ever loved again? Maybe that girl was right, it isn’t his time yet.

Diego could feel it all engulf him again, the burning agony of being shot and almost bleeding out. It racked his whole body but wasn’t as strong as it was in that cruddy hotel room. He thought he could hear something in the background, a steady beeping. Maybe he was in a hospital. Yeah that’s right, that was the last thing he could remember. 

Diego pried his eyes open, pleased that it wasn’t as difficult as before. The bright white lights almost made him want to close them again. _Almost._ He had almost just given up, but luckily for him it wasn’t a sad _almost_ anymore. He couldn’t wait to tell Patch that.

He looked around over his surroundings to see Luther slumped over in his chair, very much asleep. Five was sitting and flipping through one of Vanya’s books, marking something down in the margins. The stinker had sunglasses on, obviously trying to hide a hangover. 

There was a presence in his left hand that he hadn’t noticed before, someone was holding it and rubbing the back of it in circles. His eyes tracked the hand up the arm and to Patch’s face. Her hair was let down, the curls caressing her face that hung low. She still had light tear trails running down her tanned face, and there was a tissue held tightly in her other hand.

“Did I scare you back there Dora?” He said, voice coming out weaker than expected. Her head shot up to look at him, a smile blooming at the corners of her mouth.

“Don’t go to the extreme. I was only a little concerned.” She joked, laughing. Diego laughed back despite the pain it caused.

“I’ll go get the doctor.” Five’s voice said, impossibly soft. He rubbed Diego’s ankle as he passed the bed, pausing to stare at him. Diego smiled, and earned a small one back before his brother left the room.

“Damn, it was that bad huh?” He asked, turning to her again. Her eyes filled with more tears, and her grip steadied on his hand. He thought that was an answer in itself, but she opened her mouth to respond too.

“Yeah, they- we almost lost you there for a little. The doctors said if it had moved any other direction just slightly you probably wouldn’t be here. But it was pretty bad Diego. It feels better now to see you awake.” She explained, softly as to not wake his other brother.

“It took me a while to find you, and then all I had was your house phone to call. They were the ones that showed up miraculously. You didn’t tell me you had a little brother, he almost didn’t let me stay.”

Diego could feel his eyes roll back as he huffed. “I’ll explain it all later, but really he’s my older brother by like twenty-seven years or something. He’s a real pain in the ass.”

Patch’s eyes widened and it looked like she was about to press more questions, just like she always did. Probably the detective in her. Instead of giving her a chance the door opened to a doctor and a pissy looking Five on his heels. He probably got into a fight with him already or something. Diego watched Luther startle awake, before setting concerned eyes on him. It was too late for his brother to realize he’d already woken up, fully capable of registering his emotions. Luther smiled, and Diego returned it before turning to the doctor above him who was checking the IV’s he had failed to previously notice. It didn’t make him uneasy this time.

The doctors asked him a few questions, and only because of Patch’s presence did he answer them completely honestly. The doctor informed him that he would have to stay for a little to make sure the bullet wound didn’t affect any organs, or cause any nerve damage. It didn’t sound completely right to him, but who was he to question it.

After the doctor left, Five settled back down much to his surprise and continued writing in his - Vanya’s - book. That reminded him.

“Did you tell the others?” Diego directed towards Luther or Five. It was Five he looked up with a no-shit look on his face. Or was that just his regular face now? He couldn’t tell.

“Yeah we called. No one picked up considering it was dead smack in the middle of the night. We left a voice message and I was just about to try again.” He said, standing up and heading to the phone perched on the counter.

“Luther, did you see Klaus by any chance?”

“No, should I have?”

Diego could feel something stir deep inside of him. Had Klaus gotten caught by the one who shot him? Was he dead?

He shot a worried look towards Patch, but she was already soothing him.

“Don’t worry about it. I had the security cameras checked. Klaus escaped through the air vents of all things and caught a bus outside. He had a briefcase on him, but we can't find that anywhere for evidence. I'm sure he probably just went home.”

He nodded, laying his head back on the pillows noting that he was in a hospital gown.

“They took the knives huh?”

“No, I took them off of you before the paramedics came. I thought you’d be a little pissed if you woke up with them gone.” Patch answered. He smiled, feeling his eyes droop a little bit.

“Get your rest, we’ll be here when you wake up.” Luther said, leaning forward. Diego felt a little uneasy at that, but fell asleep quickly listening to Five re-explain the situation three different times. Might as well get some shut eye before Patch met the family. 

Diego woke up to someone stroking his hair. Suddenly he understood why Five was so startled when being touched. It was growing a little old, but he knew everyone was concerned so he didn’t push it.

“Hey there Diego.” A soft voice rang out. He looked over to see Vanya smiling at him, while Allison stood next to his bed, pulling down her hand. Klaus, who had a new tattoo, looked over from where he was talking Patch’s ear off to smile hugely at his brother. His eyes looked different, dark, maybe that's what torturing does to you.

After a few moments of explaining and making sure Klaus was okay too, Patch had gotten up to go down the street for some food.

“Anyone else want to come with me?” She offered. The whole room stood up, and followed her out, except for Vanya. Diego looked over at her, expecting her to follow suit.

“I can go, if you want.” She offered, scooting to the edge of her seat.

“No, it would be nice if you’d stay. Only if you don’t mind.” 

Shocked by his response, she sat back down and Allison closed the door.

“So since I’ve been on death’s bed… what’s been going on with you?”

Vanya scrunched her nose at the words, but sighed and explained how she met a guy named Leonard and how she thought they were hitting off. It was nice to see his sister happy to talk about something but the name didn’t sit right with him. They talked about random different things, and shockingly it was Vanya who held up the conversation like she had been holding it all in for so long. Diego didn’t feel the nagging anger at her voice anymore, he wasn’t super sure why. It could have something to do with how happy she was to talk about her interests, or just how joyous she was to keep ranting. 

The conversation had died down a little bit, and Diego felt tired. Which is weird considering he just woke up, but maybe that’s what almost dying does to someone. He didn’t want to fall asleep on her though. Her face softened and he realized he must’ve drifted off just a little.

“Are you tired?”

“Just a little V.”

“Go to sleep, I won’t leave.”

“Good.” They had some more catching up to do.

This time it wasn’t someone touching him or coaxing him awake that woke him up, but the soft jingle of keys and light patter of feet. The room's lights were dimmed dramatically, and he had to force his eyes to adjust. No one else was in there with him but a figure by the door grabbing her stuff.

“Patch?”

She turned and smiled at him. “Visiting hours are over for today, I can come back after work tomorrow.”

“Oh okay, oh wait.” He said, trying to scoot himself up. It was too painful and with a groan he laid back again, studying her concerned face.

“I’m fine. But I was wondering if you could get a file for me?”

“Yeah on what?”

“Check out the name Leonard Peabody.”

She fixed her bag on her shoulder, cooling her gaze. “Why?”

So many questions, always. “He’s dating my sister, but the way they met wasn’t exactly settling. You get me?”

“Yeah, I’ll get it. You better not tell anyone though Diego.”

“I won’t!” He shouted as she closed the door. He laughed and looked over to the bedside table to see a greasy brown bag of some sort. They hadn’t forgotten to get him something, and at the smell his stomach growled. He could eat.

Inside the bag was a white piece of paper folded up. He pulled it out and opened the creases to see the page filled with words.

_I didn’t mean to leave you, but you hadn’t woken up before the visiting hours were over and Allison refused to let Klaus wake you up before we left. They got you something to eat at the burger place down the street. We will be back first thing in the morning, and I think your friend Patch said she’d be back after work. We all like her, she’s nice. Goodnight Diego._

_Oh and also Five refused to leave at first and cussed out the doctor before Luther had to carry him out. You would’ve gotten a good laugh out of it._

Five was there first in the morning with his book, perched next to Diego’s bed.

“Are you allowed to be here right now?”

“No, but they can’t stop me from getting in.”

Diego laughed. “Shouldn’t you be saving the world?”

Five peered up from his writing and looked over at him like it was the most ridiculous thing that has ever come out of his mouth. 

“You know about that?”

“Yeah, I used to be a detective.” He wasn’t going to rat Vanya out for telling him.

“The Diego I found didn’t have a bullet wound. Plus I can’t find a way to stop it, I lost that stupid eyeball lead. Only way to go from here is to start fresh. But I can’t find a solution anymore.”

Diego’s eyebrows tightened in deep thought. “If you can’t find one, then maybe there won’t be one.”

“That’s one of my theories, but how did you getting shot save billions of people's lives?”

“You don’t think I did it. Do you?”

“Now how would that be possible.”

“Yeah yeah. Where’s everyone else?”

Five shut his book, sighing. Diego relaxed ready for a long story. 

“Patch came over at the shit crack of dawn with papers about Vanya’s boyfriend. Apparently his real name is Harold Jenkins, and he killed his father when he was younger. Vanya told her about the missing first chair in her orchestra, which apparently she was supposed to go tryout for yesterday. They investigated his house, and found the body.”

“What time is it right now?” Diego asked in shock.

“Eight in the morning. This all went down at like six. I really don’t know how they got a search warrant, or if they even needed one. But anyway Vanya’s having mixed emotions and can’t find her meds. She’s considering quitting them cold fucking turkey, so Allison is going to get her some and saying she can quit them slowly. Klaus managed to get ahold of a briefcase and actually time travel, but he didn't specify where. We'll have to check up on that before the commission gets hot on our asses. Long story short, they’ll be here when they’ll be here.”

Diego gazed at his brother who went back to his notes like he didn’t just admit that Klaus time-traveled and Vanya’s boyfriend was a serial killer. Can he be considered that? Or is it more like a professional killer. He didn’t feel like dwelling on it.

“What day is it?”

“Twenty-ninth. You get out on the first.” Five looked empty when he responded, but he lowered his focus back down to the book and Diego could almost see his brain working again.

“You know that girl Patch?” Five started.

“Yeah.”

“I like her, how long have you two been together?”

“We’re just friends.”

Five laughed.

The first finally came around, and all of his siblings (plus Patch) were waiting outside of the hotel for him. He had to admit it hurt a little to walk but it felt great to get up. They had all come and visited him throughout the days, and there had been a little commotion about Vanya possibly having powers. Everyone was interested and offered to help. 

They all also got to see Ben during the time there. Klaus has been clean ever since the hostage incident and was able to fully manifest him. He was still as awkward as ever. 

Five was shifting on his feet nervously, and fumbling with a pen the whole day. They got home around noon, all of them heading inside to make sandwiches when Diego stopped Patch.

“Hey you know Eudora if you're free anytime soon, I-I could take you out to dinner. For sa-s-saving my life and all.”

She didn’t notice him stuttering, but if she did, she didn’t mention it. 

“Oh is that all I get?” She joked. He laughed back nervously, catching her smile.

“Yeah that sounds good. I’m free tonight if you’re up to it?”

“Yeah, I don’t have much going on either. I can fit you into my schedule.”

She laughed a little more, before he took her hand leading her inside. But when he turned to the door, Klaus and Five were staring down at them. Five had a light smirk on his face, as his other brother took off yelling towards the kitchen.

“Aw shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about where you can get shot in the back and barely survive so that's why I didn't describe it much. But any-hoo thank you for reading! :)


End file.
